Words Unspoken
by darkbloodylegs
Summary: Security is breached, and L is forced to cover himself in a sheet to make sure that Kira can't see his face. However, is it possible that Light could take advantage of L's momentary helplessness? Yaoi Light/L lemon.


Light's eyes were closed as he slipped a warm sweater over his head, struggling to keep the expensive fabric from tangling on the metal cuff and chains that captured his wrist.

Ryuzaki was perched, bird-like, on the bed that the two of them shared, staring unabashed at Light as the younger male dressed himself. Though Light was used to being looked at—by girls because of his good looks, by teachers of every rank in admiration, and by L out of suspicion; it really was nothing new to Light Yagami. However, Light had always had somewhat of a reserved (paranoid, really,) personality, and having those same dark eyes on him, regardless of what he was doing, be it changing his clothing, showering, or allowing Misa to cling to him, it was definitely making him twitchy.

The stress he felt over the constant watch he was on had begun to manifest itself in his dreams now; for the past few nights he had been haunted by his eyes. Everywhere he looked, a black, unblinking eye watched his every action. Not too different from his waking life, really.

The detective slid off the bed when they heard a knock at the door.

"Watari," L greeted the man, giving a small smile. Watari gave a little bow.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki, Light," he greeted, holding out the two covered plates, one in each hand. "Today's meeting starts in forty-five minutes," he reminded the two geniuses' as they took the plates from his hand.

"I understand," L responded, giving a little wave as the man made his way down the hallway, pushing the cart covered in plates and thermos' of tea to the police force, as he did every morning.

Light and L settled into their usual seats across from each other at the small desk in the center of their room. As always, L pulled out his laptop, typing messages or reading whatever it was that he read. Light flipped open the newspaper that Watari had delivered along with the breakfast.

Absently removing the cover from his plate, Light smiled at the traditionally healthy breakfast Watari had prepared for him, before glancing at L's plate and smirking. Three doughnuts—two regularly-shaped, one "Long John", with three different types of icing—maple, chocolate with sprinkles, and regularly glazed—were surrounded with various diced fruits that covered only the rim of the plate in a perfect circle.

L held up a berry to the light, inspecting it before popping it into his mouth. He observed the doughnuts mournfully as he chewed.

"Hmm. It seems as if Watari is trying to put me on a diet; the last time it was doughnuts for breakfast, there was five and only a few berries." With something Light could have described on anyone else to be a pout, L lifted a doughnut to his lips, giving it an experimental lick. "Just as I suspected. Artificial sugar."

This forced a laugh from the usually stoic Light Yagami. He was a little surprised; he hadn't given a genuine laugh in months. L looked up at this, slipping a thumb into his mouth, watching the teenager try to suppress a smile.

"You have a nice laugh, Yagami-kun," he observed, with a small smile of his own.

A noise made the two of them jump; above the bed, a small, rectangular white box was letting out tiny "bleeps". Though not particularly loud, this seemed to distress L, who shot from his seat, knocking the plate of doughnuts and fruits over and instantly seizing a sheet from their bed to wrap around his face.

"Ryuzaki?" Light questioned, bewildered.

"No, that's not good enough," L mused to himself, before rolling until the blanket covered him, head to toe. A fingernail tore through the fabric, and L's lips poked through, allowing him to breathe.

"Yagami-kun," L spoke quickly, but his words didn't _sound _more distressed than usual. "Yagami-kun, security has been breached. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Light stared at the bundle of pale-blue fabric that was L. "Ryuzaki, why are you in the sheet?"

"Well, my face can't be seen, now, can it?" L responded in a 'what a stupid question' tone. If we are being watched, the less of me being seen is better. Who knows what they could find out by seeing even a tiny piece of me. We were not really very well-prepared for the breech in security, it seems. And if you would be so kind…"

With a jolt Light realized that L was asking him to carry him outside.

"Yagami-kun, quickly." L instructed. Light felt hesitant about this, but approached the bundle of fabric, stooping and hefting L into his arms. Although he didn't weigh very much, it was still a struggle to get the proper balance.

"Aah! You're heavy!" Light couldn't help but complain, feeling the strain of his chest muscles.

"Light-kun, I weigh nine pounds less than you do. Now go into the wardrobe." Now Light was completely baffled, but did as he was directed, shoving the clothing aside as he did so. He was surprised to find a small door in the back of it, near the bottom, behind a sheet that had been tacked up to keep it hidden.

"A passageway?" he questioned. He found that it really wasn't all _that _surprising, considering the fact that L's planning ahead was second only to his own. He had to crouch to back into the passageway, awkwardly balancing L's mummy-like body on the top of his knees as he squeezed the two of them with considerable difficulty through the hole in the walls, the echo of the alarm echoing into the dark wooden tunnel.

"Can you walk now?" Light asked the bundle in his arms. It would be ridiculously difficult to crab-walk his way through this claustrophobically tight space just by himself, let alone with an immobilized L in his arms.

"No, Light-kun," L's muffled voice rang out from somewhere underneath Light's ribcage. "We don't know if any cameras have been set up along this passageway, either, and could you please roll me a little? I'm having difficulty breathing like this."

Light withheld a sigh of aggravation and did so, shifting the body in his arms until L let out a wheeze, inhaling sharply.

"The passageway gets deeper after a few feet; just scoot along until you're able to crouch again. You may even be able to stand up all the way in the middle."

Light considered telling L to scoot along himself, and didn't anyone care if "Kira" or whoever the breacher supposedly was trying to kill _Light _by seeing his face? , but kept it all to himself. For all he knew, Kira wanted him dead, too. Instead, he complied, sitting on his backside and using his legs to push the two of them through the rickety darkness. His arms quickly grew sweaty from the heat and the effort, and the only satisfaction he derived was the thought that, no matter how overheated he grew, L would be even more so from being swaddled so tightly in the suffocating bedding.

The wooden hallway twisted, and twice L felt splinters catch into his pants, ripping into them and cutting his soft skin. He allowed nothing more than a hiss to escape his mouth, but after the third time it happened the hiss sounded dangerously close to a whimper. Well, it _hurt, _Goddammit!

The slope of the ground suddenly changed, and with a gasp, Light fell onto his backside. Had he been on his own, this wouldn't have been so bad in and of itself, but from the angle of the slope, L's body rolled onto his face, crushing him. Light twisted frantically, bashing into the walls as he did so. _Can't… breathe… _All logic left him as the seconds ticked on and he felt his lungs start to beg for air. A high-pitched keen came from his mouth as he flung first his left side against the wall, then his right, trying to buck the 110 pound twenty-five year old off of him.

He felt L struggling against his chest, no doubt in pain from the bruising slams against the wall, and suddenly sweaty hands managed to worm their way from the folds of the sheet, bracing themselves on the floor and pushing L's upper body up. Light wheezed, starved for oxygen, the force of his exhalations heaving his whole body foreword until he was once again sitting up, legs stretched ahead of him with L on his lap.

L sat up too, the blanket falling away completely as he did so, and L let out a little gasp, instinctively burying his face into the neck of his potential enemy.

Light's frightened brain caught up with him, and he stared at the man who trembled in his lap in shock. "Ry—Ryu—Ryuzaki?" He managed to pant out. It hit him that, in order to save Light from suffocating, L unraveled his hands from the blanket, loosening the tight knot the blanket was in, putting himself in danger.

"P—pl_ease_…" L's voice squeaked into Light's neck, his lips tickling Light's skin as he begged. "Please, Light, cover my face!" The strange sensations against Light's skin, coupled with the rush he felt from the intoxicating oxygen, caused his body to stiffen in shock.

"Light!" the voice was pleading now. "Light,_ hurry!" God. _Light had never heard L sound so desperate, had never heard him beg before. L's knees hugged Light's hips as he knelt in his lap, rocking slightly as he trembled. And dread hit Light's belly; _oh no. _He would recognize the sensation that tickled his lower abdomen anywhere; the faint stirrings of an erection. _Of all the places, _he howled at his body, _Oh please no. _He hoped beyond all hope that L wouldn't notice.

"S—sure," Light panted worriedly, shoving L's head away from his neck, covering L's face with a hand.

"Hurry! Please hurry, Light!" Light felt the accidental swipe of a pink tongue on his palm as L spoke, and he shivered completely. Oh man… The half-erection was probably poking into L's body right now, and Light could only pray that, in all the panic, L couldn't feel it. Snatching at the blanket, Light clumsily wrapped it around L's face, remembering to stick his fingernail to what he hoped was L's mouth, trying to make sure the man could breathe. Warm wetness greeted his finger as L accidentally ran his tongue along the appendage, and Light was left with a raging hard-on as he did so.

"Light-kun?" there was no trace of the emotionless man L always portrayed. This voice was surprised, worried, and… Light's fevered brain _had _to be making up the arousal he heard in the other man's tone, didn't it? It couldn't be real. "Light-kun, you can probably stand now." With some major difficulty, Light obliged, feeling his head brush the roof.

Sudden dizziness gripped him and he tipped into a wall, crushing L to his body. _Great. _There was no way L would miss the hardness now… L panted against Light's Adam's apple, the tiny opening of his mouth barely allowing him enough oxygen.

The two clung to each other as Light waited for the stars in his vision to clear, waited to regain his balance. L twisted in the blankets, pressing himself closer to Light, away from the sharp splinters in the wall, and it was then that Light felt it against himself; a hard bump nudging his skin. Though muffled from the sheet, it was obvious what it was.

"Ryuzaki…!" he wheezed, pulling himself to a standing position.

"Just keep walking, Yagami-kun," L's voice was really quiet now. Was he embarrassed? Light complied, the level of the ground changing under his feet, his sweaty hands barely enough to keep holding onto the older man. The complete darkness of the room began to lighten somewhat and Light speculated that they would hopefully soon be at the end. What was on the other side? Another room?

The pressure in Light's pants didn't once decrease; how could it, with L's bouncing body brushing against it every other second? Light soon found his arms shaking, then his knees. He finally stooped against a wall, L once again in his lap.

"I… I need a _break," _he wheezed, and felt L nod in agreement. The two rested against the wall, and Light wiggled his fingers in L's mouth hole, trying to make more room for the other to breathe. He was stopped cold when he felt teeth, then a tongue, touching his fingers. L's mouth closed around them, and soft suckling sounds resounded from the blanket.

"_Ryuzaki?" _Light's shocked tone went down in pitch somewhat and he groaned, leaning against the wall. Sitting up in his blanketed confines, L released the fingers from his mouth, a sticky trail of saliva still connecting the distanced fingers to his mouth. With a groan, Light leaned down and pressed his lips to the hole in the blanket, sloppily dipping his tongue into L's mouth. L stiffened, and then a smaller, more dexterous tongue was pressed against Light's own, exploring the other's mouth. No words were exchanged in these moments, and soon the kiss was growing more confident, bolder. Every time they had to stop for breath, the kiss was resumed with more passion and vigor. Light had to control the desire to rip away the offending sheet that separated the two men, knowing that by doing so, L's suspicions that Light was Kira would certainly rise significantly.

"I'm going to fuck you," Light growled darkly, peppering L's mouth with kisses. "Against the wall. Then on the bed. And then in the shower. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he was a little taken aback by how predatory his voice was; he could usually control his tone and keep it mild-mannered and pleasant, but something about this situation seemed to tear the worst from him and bring it into view.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Please shut up. We both know who will be doing the fucking."

Light felt something in him snap, and before he knew it, he was on top of Ryuzaki, straddling him on the dusty floor. Completely swaddled in the blanket, L could do no more resisting than if he were unconscious. Light smirked; this situation, in which the great L was at his mercy, was more intoxicating than any porn he had ever seen. He was dangerously close now.

"Oh, Ryuzaki? You want to be on top?" his tone was cordial with a fine, sharp hint of a threat underneath. Experimentally, he ground his erection on where he assumed L's was. A gasp hitched in L's throat.

"That's my hip, Yagami-kun. But it's alright; I understand if you really _can't _get it right, you being so young and all."

Fury drove Light even further. Wrenching L's clothed body around, he slammed L face-first on the floor, all the time making sure that the other was able to breathe. He ground himself against the buttocks of the taller, slimmer man in a fury. He noted that with every thrust of his groin, L's erection was ground against the wooden floor. When he heard muffled sounds emanating from the older man, Light laughed breathlessly.

"Say it, L!" he boomed into the general direction of the other man's ear, losing all of his control.

"Yagami- k_-kun, _don't… _call _me that!"

"SAY it, L!" Light insisted, furious even as he felt himself approaching climax. He stilled his movements, allowing the man no gratification until he complied. L let out a tiny whimper, one he was clearly trying to conceal.

"Say _what_?" the confusion in his tone was second only to the desperation. Light had to consider it for a moment. What did he want L to say the most to him? Without thinking, Light began grinding his hips again, eliciting some delicious-sounding moans from the man underneath him. Those were nice, but really not what Light wanted to hear…

And then, with a shudder, he felt L spasm underneath him. _Damn it… _He decided it was stupid to wait, to think of the right words. Instead, he ground himself without abandon, dry-humping L's back and buttocks, quickly yanking a hand down his own pants and tugging his erection out and hurriedly pumping himself before coming on the nearest wall. A close one, really; it would have been difficult to hide a stain like that later.

The two panted for what felt like an hour but was probably less than five minutes, Light's arms securely around L. Light felt severely disappointed that he hadn't thought of the right words, but knew they'd better get going fast. This had been a huge mistake. Standing on trembling limbs, he once again hooked his arms around L, making his way, fast, through the rest of the tunnel, relieved at least that there was room to stand upright for the majority of the confusingly-twisted path. Eventually they reached a tiny door, which Light pushed L through before wiggling himself out head-first, blinking at the suddenly blinding sunlight.

They were outside, at the back of the building. Huh; for some reason Light had expected something more intricate than this.

They were greeted by Watari, Misa, and the rest of the task force.

"There you two are! We were waiting for _forever_!" Light's father hustled to his son, pounding him affectionately on the back. "Why are you all scraped up, son?"

"Splinters," Light responded, stooping to lift L up again.

"Has security been breached?" L's fearful voice came from the folds of the sheet, directed towards Watari.

At the question, everybody turned with identical scowls to Matsuda, who blushed, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I—I'm afraid that was me," he confessed, hoping for forgiveness. "I accidentally set off the alarms. I'm really sorry, everybody."

There was a long silence, and then L spoke again, his words ringing with irritation. "Matsuda, you _idiot._"

"Sorry, sorry…"

Light turned to his father. "So why haven't you gone back inside yet?"

"Well, the building automatically locks up when there's a security breach, and Watari refused to go back inside until we found you. Can we go back inside now, Watari?"

Watari said nothing, but typed rapidly into the laptop that he had brought with him.

"That should do it; the front entrance will be unlocked, though the security will have doubled now. It'll take a while to get back to the bedrooms again. Light, if you'd please keep holding L until we are back inside, we'd both be most grateful…"

Light agreed, and he felt L sigh in relief in his arms. No doubt L's clothes were stained in an incriminating fashion and he didn't want the rest of the task force to deduce what had been going on.

It took a ridiculously long time to make their way to the bedroom once again and, after announcing that the morning meeting was cancelled, Light gently extracted L from the ruined sheet, helping him to stand and making sure that he was standing in front of him, hiding the shining stain as the two made their way up the elevator once again.

Light removed his clothes, trying not to feel self-conscious at L's stare, and, dipping a cotton-ball in rubbing alcohol, awkwardly scrubbed at his various cuts. There was nothing to be done about the bruises. When L continued to sit there, Light rolled his eyes and administered to him in much the same way before turning on the shower and pulling L with him underneath the warm spray.

"Yagami-kun?" the tone was back to being emotionless.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Didn't you promise something to me about a shower earlier?" at the reference to his hormone-riddled words, Light flushed, then slowly turned to look Ryuzaki in the eye, smiling for real now. As the two men approached each other slowly, Light realized that, although he hadn't found the right words earlier, there would be plenty of chances in the future.

_fin_


End file.
